1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple contact input device. Especially, the multiple contact input device according to the present invention comprises a first switch operated through a pushing motion of an operation member and a plurality of second switches operated by a swinging motion of the operation member. Such a multiple contact input device is useful as a pointing device employed for navigation systems or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gazette of Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2541120 includes a description of a changeover switching device. In the changeover switching device, a circular operation plate is swingingly moved, thereby enabling four switches disposed at four points at intervals of 90xc2x0 to be selectively operated. In the changeover switching device, a supporting shaft, as a fulcrum for swinging movement, disposed on a center portion of the operation plate, four points at intervals of 90xc2x0 at a periphery of the supporting shaft have respectively operation portions respectively corresponding to the four switches, and each stopper is disposed between two respective adjacent operation portions. According to a direction of a force applied to the operation plate, the stopper exhibits an effect for interrupting the swinging movement of the operation plate, and such a swinging preventing effect by the stopper can prevent the two switches from being operated simultaneously.
A gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-open application No. 6-9025 includes a description of a paddle switch. In this paddle switch, a circular key top plate is swingingly operated, thereby operating selectively four switches arranged at four points at intervals of 90xc2x0. Moreover, a hole formed at the center of the key top plate is provided with a key top and the switches disposed on the center portion of the base are operated when the key top is pressed. Moreover, a plate spring is employed so as to return the key top plate to a neutral position and a clicking plate is employed return the key top.
According to the latter application for example, it is possible to output a coordinate signal through a swinging movement operation of the key top plate. Moreover, through the pressing operation of the key top, it is possible to output a point setting signal for generating a determination signal for deciding the previously input coordinate. However, the key top plate and the key top are independently required so as to output the coordinate signal and the point setting signal, thus causing problems such as hindering the number of the parts from being decreased and reducing the operation. Furthermore, according to the latter application, a relatively long guide for guiding a pressing and returning motion of the key top is disposed at a peripheral surface of the hole formed on the key top plate so that a force may be applied to the key top in order to enable the key top plate to be swingingly moved. As a result, it is inconveniently limited to thin a guide.
On the other hand, the noted utility Model Registration makes it only possible to output the coordinate signal by means of the swinging movement operation of the operation plate. However, it makes it impossible to output the point setting signal. Therefore, it cannot be employed as a pointing device used for a navigation system or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to enable a single operation member to be employed in common for controlling a coordinate signal control and setting a point, thereby easily achieving deletion in the number of components and promotion of a thin device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple contact input device having a function of preventing two switches from operating simultaneously.
According to the present invention, a multiple contact input device comprises:
a base; a first switch; plural second switches; an operation member; a one-side-member; and other-side-members. The plural second switches are disposed on a plurality of peripheral portions of the base, positioned at regular intervals from the first switch. The operation member includes a first pressing portion for operating the first switch and plural second pressing portions corresponding to the respective second switches. The one-side-member configured as either a projection or a receiving portion arranged at each position between two respective second pressing portions disposed on the operation member and adjacent to each other. The other-side-members configured as either a projection or a receiving portion arranged on the base for touching the one-side-member when the operation member is swung, thereby preventing the two second pressing portions on both sides of the on-side-member from pressing simultaneously the two second switches corresponding thereto.